Summer
by no dang name is available
Summary: It's summer in Tokyo, and our favorite shaman is taking orders from his shaman queen. Oh joy. But summer's not that bad right? Yoh/Anna. Drabble. slight ooc. Again, attempting to be funny :


**Author's Note: **I was bored... in the middle of trying to write a different fanfic... hahah :)) excuse the dirty language. It was meant to be in Yoh's point of view, but still in 3rd person. I was trying to make it sound more like a teenage boy?... Idk... yeah...

* * *

><p>Summer in Japan was hot. It was sweltering hot. Especially in Tokyo. But aside from the heat, and people trying to escape from it, there are other aspects of summer. Some more enjoyable than others.<p>

For Asakura Yoh, one of the most hated things he _had _to do during the summer(as in he had _absolutely no choice _whatsoever) was weeding the front lawn. For some reason, his fiance Anna desperately wants to keep a clean lawn every time summer comes around.

"Honestly, I don't know if she does it just to torture me, or she just really loves this stupid grass... that's just about to die," Yoh sighed as he looked at the rapidly drying grass. Crouching down and preparing for the worst, Yoh took a deep breath and began pulling at the weeds that were taking all the nutrients away from Anna's precious grass.

It had been only thirty minutes, and Yoh already swore that his hair was catching on fire. The sun had been bearing down on his back and his legs ached from being in crouching position.

"But this sure beats doing training," Yoh looked on the bright side, like always.

His spirit friend watched from afar, wondering if his shaman's fiance would bind him, or castrate him(if at all possible), if he were to help and accompany his "Yoh-dono". Amidamaru shuddered to think what his "Anna-sama" would do to him if he even went within a five feet radius to Yoh.

Thirty more minutes passed and Amidamaru grew bored watching Yoh with pity, so he withdrew within the house and back to his beloved Harusame and decided to wait silently for Yoh to finish, pondering all the while. He found that that was the best way to pass the time as a ghost; he has about 600 years of his life to reflect on.

Yoh was slowly getting more and more irritated with the pesky weeds. The heat was frying his brain, and it was sending him on a rampage. His usual everything-will-work-out attitude was slowly evaporating as the sun shined brightly.

"Ah mou~! How much more of this does Anna want me to do?" he shouted at the heavens.

"Until it's all nice and pretty Yoh," Anna called from inside.

"Shit..." Yoh muttered, not thinking that anyone would hear him complain. He sighed and went back to work, but suddenly, Yoh felt the atmosphere around him change. It was still so fucking hot, but something was different. Though he was too afraid to look up because it may have been Anna. And if she saw him stop working, she'd probably throw him in a lake.

A boiling lake.

Yoh shuddered at the thought. He felt the sweat trickle down his spine, his shirt was soaked back to front, and the fact that it was sticking to his skin made him more and more aware of how hot it's making him. Stupid fucking shirt.

Stopping and making sure that Anna wasn't looking to see if Yoh had been slacking off, he peeled the shirt off of his body. His torso reveling at the momentary coolness it felt when air hit it directly. But in just a few seconds it was burning hot again.

Tying up his hair, he went back to work.

And there it was again, that strange feeling. He didn't know how to put it, because he didn't know exactly what it was. It wasn't a ghost, it wasn't someone's furyoku, it wasn't a flying object, and it wasn't even the sun. But it was _something _and it's starting to bother Yoh.

But he can't look around to investigate, or Anna will castrate him for bailing on this one chore for the day(and castrating him would be so much easier thank castrating Amidamaru).

Trying hard to ignore it, at least until his job was done, Yoh continued to work on the front lawn, swearing to all the names of god he could come up with.

"Buddha, I swear, if this is a test of my will, I'm not liking it," Yoh grunted as he struggled with a stubborn weed, the last one.

"I won't lose to you," Yoh was trying to make the plant his bitch(because it was one of the only things he could make his bitch under Anna's roof).

"Allah, I don't understand why I have to do-" the weed popped out of the ground and the force knocked Yoh on his butt on the ground.

"this..." Yoh finished. From nowhere, he heard a girlish chuckle, almost a giggle in fact. And it sounded like...

"A-Anna?" Yoh whispered and looked up at the house to see his fiance sitting on the front porch with a glass of iced tea right next to her. She sat with her legs tucked underneath her neatly. She looked absolutely comfortable, and not at all melting like Yoh was out in the heat. But aside from that, she seemed to enjoy her view as much as her shade.

A smile was starting to creep up Yoh's face and slowly, turned into a smirk, getting some sort of idea as to why Anna was sitting there, watching him.

"All that training and struggling with a plant Yoh?" Anna mocked, but because she was Anna, Yoh couldn't completely toss out the idea that she wasn't serious.

"Ahaha.. well," Yoh laughed nervously, even when she was the one caught staring at him when he's shirtless, she always made him feel nervous and embarrassed. He cleared his throat.

"What about you? Bored of you soaps so you decide to watch me instead?" Yoh joked.

"No," the mocking tone quickly went away. Yoh gulped. Shit, had he said the wrong thing?

"You're never a second option to soaps, Yoh," Anna began, as she slowly unfolded her legs from under her and made to stand.

"Watching you had always been, and still is, entertaining," an ever so slight smile graced her features, and Yoh forgot all the struggling and the sunburns.

"Oh really?" Yoh swallowed, Anna was coming closer. And his heart was palpitating.

"Mhm," she hummed her answer. She held out her hand.

Yoh took it and stood up, patting the dirt away as best as he can.

"Well, watching you isn't so bad either," said Yoh.

"Is that so?" Anna smile was growing little by little, eyeing Yoh's upper body.

"Mhm," Yoh copied her. God, she was close, he could smell her hair.

Being a couple of inches taller, he bent his head down to make their foreheads touch. Anna closed her eyes and snaked her hands over his shoulders and clasped them behind his neck.

Yoh could feel her breath on his lips. Placing his hands on her waist, he closed his own eyes and leaned in to make their lips touch.

"MmAnna, I'mmm sweaty," Yoh mumbled against her mouth.

"I mmknow," Anna pulled his body closer to hers and Yoh could feel his sweat soak through her thin dress.

"Yoh-kun!" a familiar voice called from a distance. Immediately, Anna is off of him and she was back a few feet away.

"M-Manta!" Yoh's voice faltered. Of all the times.

"What are you doing here?" Yoh asked.

"Well, it's summer! I should be allowed to visit my friends right?" Manta answered cheekily.

Anna discreetly went back in the house, but Yoh didn't miss the small smile she gave before she closed the door.

"Summer, huh?" Yoh raised his thumb to his lips to swipe the lip gloss off, and grinned.


End file.
